The Will of Edward Quartermaine: Because Science is Hard
by Gillen1962
Summary: So are you saying they didn't freeze the planet? And memories cannot be erased? Some explanation. A check in from Sean and Frisco. Maxie has an idea. Jax is not sure it is a good one. Carly comes clean. Jason/Alan seems distracted. Curtis and TJ take a tour of Sonyea. And Annie finally figures out a nickname for Lucky and Soumia


15

_The Will of Edward Quartermaine: Because Science is Hard_

Michael Quartermaine took the folder off his Grandmother's desk and placed it in his briefcase. Monica Quartermaine smiled broadly at him. "Michael these plans for the Steve Hardy Medical Center are amazing, and the idea of folding both the Emily Bowen Quartermaine and AJ Quartermaine free clinics into the complex is brilliant. "

Michael blushed, like all first born grandchildren, his grandmother thought he could do no wrong. "Thank you, I am just following what Great-Grandfather would have done."

Monica nodded. "Yes, a plan this big is definitely worthy of Edward. How is the rest of your plan progressing?"

'Slow but steady." Michael said. He was about to add more when there was a knock-on Monica's office door and his Uncle Lucas poked his head in. "Excuse me"

"Uncle Lucas" Michael said turning to shake the young doctor's hand.

"Michael, I'm sorry did I interrupt something?'

"No, I was just going."

Lucas held up his hand and said "I can come back"

Monica smiled "No we were wrapping up, Michael I will see you at home."

Michael kissed his grandmothers' cheeks and exits.

"Lucas what can I do for you?" Monica said.

"I need to talk to you about Dr. Webber."

"Good" said Steven Lars has he entered the office "I want to talk about you."

Curtis Ashford was amazed at how fast the neighborhood that was once called the Asian Quarter and was now known has Sonyea had gone downhill. He had associated for so long now with the elite families of Port Charles that he had all but forgotten this underbelly. As he walked along he realized that for each storefront where a shop was located there were two or three that were empty.

Curtis turned a corner passed an abandoned building as was surprised to see his nephew TJ. TJ was a medical student, and this was not the kind of neighborhood that Curtis would normally find him in.

"TJ? What are you doing here son?"

TJ looked at his uncle he was clearly worried. "I'm looking for my classmate Dara, she came down here last night and I have not seen her since."

"Why would she come down here?"

TJ looked away.

"Drugs?" Curtis asked.

TJ Shook his head. "You know how hard med students work, days without sleep or rest. I live on Coffee and candy bars half the time."

"And the good jelly donuts from Tim Horton's:

TJ Smiled for what seemed like the first time in a long while. "We don't talk about the donuts."

Curtis nodded. "Come on let' see if we can find your friend. My new bosses have me on a tour of the area any way we can kill two birds with one stone."

Maxie Jones was sitting at a table at the Floating Rib. Her Mother Felica Scorpio came over and looked at the sketches she was drawing. "Oh, Maxie that is so pretty. "

Maxie smiled. "Thanks Mom"

"I am so proud of you for going out on your own and launching a fashion line"

Maxie knew that her fashion line, The House of Deception was just that a Deception to attract a predatory Fashion house called Bushwhackers.

"Thanks again Mom. I am having fun. But I also have to do some serious business, I need to find main models for these designs before a photo shoot at the beginning of the month"

Felicia nodded. At that moment Nisida, still dressed inappropriately but slightly more modestly then before entered the bar. "Excuses me" She said. "I am picking up an order for Miss Benson."

Felicia looked for a moment then said. "Oh, Carly, Yes, the cook will have it up in a second."

Maxie went on talking about her project. "My idea is to have an innocent looking model and then a more deceptive looking one, the design campaign is built around: You never know who has the face of deception."

Felicia wasn't sure that was a good idea, but as always she encouraged Maxie.

She patted Maxie's hand and got up to check on Nisida's order.

Josslyn and Cameron came in laughing as they did.

"I needed the laugh thank you Cam" Josslyn said.

"My pleasure" said Cam.

Nisida spotted Josslyn. And turned and said. "Hello Lady Benson's daughter."

Joss rolled her eyes. Cameron smiled and said. "Lady Benson?"

"My Mother's latest insanity" Josslyn said.

"You gonna introduce me to your boitoi?" Nisida said.

Josslyn rolled her eyes "Cameron, this is Nisida"

Cam looked the girl up and down and smiled. "Hi"

"Aren't you too young to be in a bar?" Nisida asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, we know the owners, I like their fish and chips." Josslyn said.

"I have an ID that says I am twenty one."

"You do?" Cameron asked wide eyed.

"Sure doesn't every one?"

Maxie had been watching both girls with an every growing smile. She walked over and said. "Tell you what guys. I will buy all three of you lunch if you let me talk to you about an idea I have."

Lucky Spencer and Valentin Cassadine were seated on a badly damaged couch in the living room of the underground headquarters of the late Mikkos Cassadine. A lap top on the table in front of them was turned on.

"That is all we know right now Frisco." Lucky said speaking to the laptop.

"That is not good enough. " Frisco said.

"I agree, where is my father's body?" Valentin demanded.

"Not to mention Anthony Cassadine and Alexandria Quartermaine." Frisco said.

Lucky sat back a little on the couch. "Okay let's take a step back and look at this place from the time of the ice princess incident forward. My understanding, Valentin, is that the Cassadine family never returned here? I know that Nicholas wanted nothing to do with the place."

Valentin nodded. "As you know the family keeps extensive records for historical purposes. You are correct my nephew never returned here, but Helena did. It was from here that she took the cryogenic technology that she then had installed in the underground labs of General Hospital to…" He stopped.

Frisco said. "What?"

"Can we dispense with the stupidity of saying that any one has been "returned to life?' The truth is that Stavros was in a deep coma and Helena used the freezing technology to slow his body temperature to an almost unnoticed level. But the man was not at that time dead."

"I agree." Said Lucky. "The same is true for Jason Morgan. The freezing water of Port Charles Harbor lowered his body temperatures, then Fasion using technology that he took from Helena lowered it further until Robin was able to cure his injuries. I love Robin as much as the next man." He looked at Valentin who was next to him and added. "More than the next man, but Dr. Scorpio-Drake cannot bring the dead back to life."

"Okay, so we are not yelling Lazarus come out, let's take a step back. Nicholas never comes here, but Helena and Stavros do." Said Frisco.

Valentin nodded. "Exactly. I would even venture that Uncle Victor did as well."

"That would leave my father, who came here for years to chip off pieces of the ice princess diamond as the only living person to be here. Ate least here in the underground labs. I know that both the WSB and Cassadine Enterprises guard the island and occasionally check the beaches"

"Why would Luke steal my Father's body?" Valentin said.

"He wouldn't" answered Lucky. "In fact as far as I have ever been told he would make it a point to open the viewing window, even when he had to sneak in a gas generator after the island's power supply began to fail, to check on the bodies."

Valentin did not look pleased but he had to agree the thought of Luke Spencer stealing his father's body did not make sense. "Over the years the Cassadine guards who patrol the waters have turned back a dozen or more would be adventure and treasure hunters." He said.

"Looking for the diamond?" Said Lucky

"No once your Father got it small enough to safely move to his safety deposit box, that spread through the conspiracy theory community. The Cassadine Guards questioned any one they caught and without fail they were looking for the ice princess formula."

"To recreate a weather machine?" Lucky said.

"Can that be another myth that we dispense with?" Said Valentin. "The machine could not control the weather, what it did do was allow my father to use the diamond and the mathematical formula, not chemical formula, to carbon seed a laser, apparently the math lets carbon particles be seeded into a laser beam and then using the diamond to send that laser to a satellite in stationary orbit around a location and create the needed atmospheric conditions for rain or snow."

Frisco said. "Exactly, if Mikkos had not been insane then the process could have revolutionized farming around the world. Imagine being able to pinpoint a location and drop enough rain to end a drought."

Lucky shook his head. "So, Robert and my Father jumped the gun in destroying the formula."

"Yes" said Valentin. "My family and the Quartermaine's had spent millions, billions in today's money on the process."

"The Quartermaine' s?" said Lucky "I did not know that."

"Why do you think Alexandria was after the diamond? At the time it was thought only a diamond that size could handle the laser. Technology now has allowed far greater laser range with far smaller prisms."

"But no one has reproduced the formula?" Said Lucky

"No. Frisco said. "The WSB and other organizations have had scientist working on it for years. But when the Agent on sight, Robert in this case, decided to burn the formula, well they had the information they had at the time but it was a miscalculation."

"The Quartermaine's have had people working on it as well." Said Valentin. "The only organization forbidden from trying to recreate the formula by international law, is the Cassadines"

"And you can see why" Said Frisco

'I can see that your agency wishes to vest the sins of the father on the son." Snapped Valentin.

Lucky rubbed his eyes. "Peace here gentlemen. So basically other than my Parents Robert and Tiffany Hill there is no one left alive who was in these labs when this equipment was operational?"

Valentin shrugged. "As we said Helene and likely Victor were here more recently." He paused. "There are likely a few Cassadine Guards left who were here, they would be retired now but I can find them."

"The Cassadine's have a pension plan?" Frisco said.

"We are not the barbarians." Valentin replied.

Annie Donnelly watched as Dr. Soumia Al-Fayheed, took the flash drive containing Drew Cain's memories out of the cryogenic freezer.

She handed the drive to Drew and said. "Okay now this has been copied onto the crystal in the chamber and preserved in a better fashion."

Drew smiled. "Good it worried me having just this to remember things."

Soumia gave him an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"Well that drive has all of my memories if it got lost or damaged, I would never be able to regain them."

"That is not true." Soumia said.

Drew was taken aback. "That is my understanding, my memories were removed so that Jason's could be imprinted."

Soumia sucked on her lips. "Annie could you do me a favor. In that cabinet over there is a very old laptop, could you plug it in, because the battery is surely dead, and reformat the hard drive,"

"What?"

"It is okay just do it."

Annie complied as she did Soumia picked up a photo on her desk. It was of her and Lucky on a beach, she was in a burkini and Lucky in swim trunks.

She handed the photo to Drew. "This is a picture of Lucky and I on the French Riviera. The photo represents a memory of mine."

"Okay" Drew said.

"The photo serves as a reminder of other memories of the day. A few hours after this we kissed for the first time. An hour before we had eaten ice cream. On the beach, which was a topless one, one man had whistled at me and said I was : sexier than the half-naked babes. A woman was wearing some kind of suntan lotion that made Lucky gag. All memories of the day triggered by the photo."

Annie chimed in "Erased."

"Bring it here."

Soumia turned and handed Drew the laptop. "Check and make sure it is erased."

As Drew played with the keyboard Soumia went on. "If the picture was destroyed, it may be harder for me to recall the memories, some may even fade without the photo to remind me, but they would all still be there."

"Are you saying my memories are still in my head?"

Soumia nodded. "Of course they are. What has been removed, what my research is hoping to do for people with PTSD, is the trigger for the memory."

"So my triggers were removed?" Drew said.

"Exactly and replaced with Jason's." Soumia paused as Drew handed her back the laptop and said. "Yep it is wiped."

Soumia turned and plugged the computer into a larger CPU on her desk. She typed in a few lines then turned back to Drew. "In your case the triggers were removed and replaced with Jason's triggers."

"I don't understand?"

"Okay" Soumia said. "Tell me about Jason's first day of school."

Drew thought for a moment and said. "Monica walked me or rather him, to Port Charles Academy. AJ kept running in front of us and then back to us. He was in third grade, he had friends and so he didn't really want to be seen with us."

Soumia nodded. "Okay, what flowers were in bloom? Was Monica in a dress? Did AJ, your brother I assume, have his tie tied?"

Drew shook his head. "I don't remember."

"No but Jason does." She stopped. "Well maybe not Jason, given his brain damage, sadly those things may be lost forever because of his injuries."

"But my memories if the triggers are given back, then they come back?"

Soumia disconnected the lap top turned and handed it to Drew "Just like the files on this lap top. Now like everyone else your memories will corrupt with time. For example, I do not recall the outfit I wore on my first day of school, but I recall the day. Or I recall the day through the perception of my life."

Annie's phone buzzed. She answered. "Hey Moose, Squirrel is here with the Boy Scout."

She put her hand over the phone. And said to Soumia. "Lucky says Hi."

Soumia waved.

"What?" Annie's eyebrows went all the way up. "No okay okay. Yes, I will call her right away. No, I don't know him but I am sure the Boy Scout will introduce me. You got it Moose."

She hung up and looked at the other two.

Her head tilted. "Apparently Cassadine Island is melting and there are three bodies missing. I need to call my mother and then Boy Scout I need a favor."

Drew nodded. "What?"

"I need you to introduce me to your nephew Michael."

"Steven, you of all people should value the need for the proper filing of paperwork." Monica Said exasperated

"It is not that I do not value it Monica" Steven Lars Webber answered.

"It doesn't show." Replied Lucas.

"Because I do them at the end of the week" Steven said.

"But protocol says they should be done at the end of each shift."

"That is fine in a unit where there is plenty of time, that is not the case in the ER."

"I am well aware of how quickly we operate in the ER." Said Lucas. "And I still say you need to find the time. Those are the rules."

"Then they are rules we will need to change in the future."

"The future is not now however." Said Monica. "And for now. You will do the reports daily as I have asked."

"Fine" Steven said getting up and leaving.

Lucas shook his head. "Was he always so hot tempered?'

Monica shook her head. "No. Steve would bend the rules but …he has changed."

Maxie sat waiting impatiently at thee floating rib. She had pitched her idea to both Nisida and Joss and both had liked it but knew that they would need to get Carly's approval. Now Maxie waited for Carly and the fall out she knew would inevitably come.

Jax entered the rib first. He came over and smiled at Maxie. "If you think I am going to let my daughter do a photo shot with a bunch of would be prostitutes you have lost your mind Maxie."

Maxie was about to answer when Carly came in, dressed somewhat more normally then she had been the past few weeks

"Jax before you rip Maxie's head off can I talk to you?"

Jax held up his finger at Maxie and allowed Carly to led him over to a far table.

"I need you to agree to this."

Jax shook his head. "Not a chance."

"What if I am honest with you?"

"Go on": Jax said.

"I am not really trying to open a brothel." Carly commented

Jax laughed "Tell me something I did not know."

"Michael just paid me ten million dollars for Sonny's old warehouses. I want to use that money to get as many girls off the streets as I possibly can."

"What?"

Carly nods her head towards the bar where Nisida sits just a little removed from Joss and Cameron.

"See that girl there, I should have been her. Hell is so many ways I was worse,"

"Carly" Jax said.

"Stop. You know it and I know it. For years I convinced myself that Jason and Sonny and I were doing some kind of good. But really, after the Karen stuff, and I know it was a long time ago, and I know how much Sonny has changed, more than he even knows, but after all of that, I was doing nothing but supporting the same kind of man who would turn that girl out onto the street."

"So why all this?"

"I…I wasn't thinking clearly, you know how I get. I thought I would be able to attract maybe five or ten girls off the street and then convince them somehow not to turn tricks. Make up for the mess I made of so many people's lives one girl at a time."

Jax looked at her. "And now?"

"And now, this, this opportunity gives me a chance to show the girls that they can be so much more then hookers."

"Well one girl, Nisida."

Carly shakes her head. "No I am going to re-write Maxie's campaign trust me on that, but Jax I can use Maxie's fashion line to establish some kind of good publicity for Lady Benson's then maybe I can do some good."

Jax looked at his ex-wife. "And you really want to do good. You are not looking to go after the person who took Sonny's territory."

Carly looked away. "I have no idea who it is, I assume where ever Jason is he is doing something, Sonny may want to when he comes home. But…."

"But?"

"But I lost Joss. Sonny and I lost Avery. Michael barely speaks to me. I miss my kids. I want to do something so they think better of me."

Jax sucks in his lip. "Okay two conditions. "

"Which are?"

"You stop the delusion or illusion of running a brothel. The whole feathered boa thing. I mean I get dressing more humbly because of the population you are trying to reach, but you are not some old west Madame."

Carly thought for a moment. "Okay but let me tell these girls my way?"

"Quickly." Said Jax.

Carly nodded " And the second thing?"

"You stop running this from the house. I want Bobbie to be able to go home, I want Joss to be able to go over and visit."

"Where?"

"There are brownstones on the cheap over in Sonyea and frankly you will find more girls to save over there."

Carly thought for a minute. "Okay. Deal."

"One more thing, you go to Sonyea you take one of my security men as your doorman, I'll pay him, But Dev, goes back to being a kid."

"Okay"

Jax stood up. "Maxie could you and Joss join us?"

The two blonds got up happily. Carly looked at Jax and made an eye movement with her head.

"You, you too what was it again Nissan?"

"Nisida"

"Yeah you come here."

Sam McCall sat in her newly rented room on Allerton Ave in the Bronx and texted Jason Morgan who was less than two miles away at his job at Leka's pizza.

"Hi"

"Hi, how are you?"

"Working a Case"

"Good, what case?"

"Looking into a company that is trying to take some business from Michael."

"Ok"

"I am in the Bronx"

"What?"

"Allerton Ave.?"

"I know where it is. You need to leave. It is too dangerous for us to be around each other."

"I am not here for you Jason I am here working for Michael."

"I do not like it."

"I am not giving this up."

"I think you should."

"I'm not."

"Sam please listen to me."

"No, Jason you listen to me. I am helping Michael. Period."

"I will talk to him."

"You are not going to go over my head."

"I have to go"

Sam looked at her phone. Damn.

At Leka's Pizza Jason shoved the phone into his pocket. Rovena sitting across from him said "You okay?"

"Yeah"

"ex?"

Jason sighed. "Kind of"

She smiled.

A man came in and spoke to arbor the owner of the place, he then came over to Jason. "Alan Lee Holt?"

Jason picked up his head as the man used the cover name he was going by. "Yes? Can I help you?"

The man put out his hand. "Raymond Todi, I own Johnny's Bronx Café over on Fordham"

"OH, I love that place. But it is so expensive, they get all the A list celebrities Alan."

Jason was not at all impressed by celebrity but the man had an Albanian last name and ran a nightclub, this could be a start.

"Nice to meet you Sir," Jason said standing up.

"My friend Arbor over there said you were fast with your hands the other day."

Jason waved his hand a bit and said. "It was nothing."

"Look" said Raymond "I will get right to the point, my week day security head got himself 60 days at Riker's over something stupid. I am moving up his number two guy, he is bright smart and knows the job, I have faith in him, but he is not a big guy. You are. "

Jason smiled and played it off. "I work here."

"And you can keep working here during the lunch rush and on weekends. I need a guy at the door Monday to Thursday from 8PM to 2Am. I pay a flat 400 a night."

"And can he bump people on the line?" Rovena asked with a smile.

Todi grinned. "Honey you are cute enough that you don't need him to get bumped, but yeah, he wants you in he can even waive the cover charge."

Jason smiled. It was a foot in the door. "I will take it." He shook hands with Todi. Rovena hopped up and down holding his arm. She hugged him and kissed his lips lightly. "Oh this is so cool."

Curtis and TJ had spent nearly two hours wandering through the area known as Sonyea. Several times they had been approached by drug dealers or they had approached them and asked about the girl Dara. No one seemed to know of her.

A discouraged TJ was just about to tell his Uncle to call it quits when he spotted a guy he had seen at GH's ER. He nodded to Curtis who followed him over. "Hey buddy. Remember me I helped you in the Er?"

Through drug hazed eyes the guy nodded. "Yeah bro, you down here to score?"

"No man I'm looking for this girl" TJ showed the man a picture of Dara.

"Yeah hot little Asian number I asked her if she'd take a quarter since we are in her quarter."

Curtis shook his head. "Yeah real funny where did you see her last?"

"Over by the soup kitchen she was waiting for the Albanian chick."

"Albanian chick?" TJ Asked.

"Yeah she got better stuff less cut."

Curtis took TJ by the elbow "Thanks man"

A moment later they were at the soup kitchen. TJ spotted Dara leaning against a wall. He went over Curtis one step behind him. "Hey Dara"

"TJ? What are you doing here. You don't belong here man"

"Neither do you. Come on let's go back to the hospital"

"I'm good."

Curtis looked at her. "No you are not young lady come one." He placed a hand on her arm when a large bulky man stepped in front of them "The girl said No Bro."

"Dara come on" said TJ

"Just GO TJ. GO" She yelled.

Curtis gripped TJ by the arm "Come on we are attracting a crowd."

"But."

"TJ, you can't save people who don't want to be saved. "

"Dara please call me. Please."

TJ and Curtis walked away.

"You Okay?" Curtis asked.

"No. I mean what am I supposed to do?"

"Like I said Son you can't save everyone."

TJ took a deep breath "Yeah, and I can't let her treat patients if she is strung out. She is doing a tour in Diagnostics; I need to tell Dr. Finn."

Curtis nodded. "Truth if anyone can understand and help her it's Finn."

TJ agreed. "Yeah I guess. Did you get what you were looking for, for your client?"

"Yeah, they want to buy up property down here."

"What are you going to tell them.?"

"Buy it and burn it."

Annie, Soumia and Drew were all on phone calls, as Drew's first session in Soumia's lab wrapped up.

Soumia was speaking with Dr. Tom Hardy. "Yes, I was going to have Mr. Cain call for an appointment and then I had a thought that if you were to use hypno-therapy while I had him attached to my equipment it may assist me in finding those things which his mind uses as triggers. That way as you and he explore his past. I can link his current memories to those things which electronically trigger in his former."

She paused.

"Yes, exactly as you and he work on,for example his memories of his son's Mother, I can see where we can pinpoint the current memories of Osman…excuse me Oscar."

Another pause.

"Yes. Exactly. Unlike what Jerry Jacks tried to do with Lucky which was more hypnotic programming the memory transfer. Or the haphazard way that memories were interchanged between the Devane twins and Dr. Collins and his brother. ….No…I think your work on PTSD in Somalia makes you the perfect person for this, and frankly, while I have met Dr. Collins, he is my boyfriend's step father….yes I am dating Lucky….ahh thank you I will tell him….anyway I like Dr. Collins tremendously but it may be a conflict of interest to have him involved in this project, especially since we are unsure…at least according to my notes what memories were moved between he and his twin…..yes…hold on…"

Soumia put her hand over the phone and tapped Drew on the knee. "Is the day after tomorrow at 10AM Good for you?"

He nodded a yes.

"Yes, Dr. Hardy that is fine, let me give you the address."

At the same time Drew was on the phone with his nephew Michael. "No some WSB thing. You are at the mansion. Okay about a half an hour then. Maybe get Ned and Monica as well, they were at least alive in the time frame we are talking about. Great."

Annie had stepped away from the other two and her voice was lower "No, No if her jaw is hurting too much to talk that is fine. I would rather she rest. Dad, no this has waited thirty-five years, it can wait a few hours until either she can talk or I am someplace I can text. Yes, I like Port Charles. No have not met him yet. No. Dad I have been busy. Yes, I know that Felicia is like a daughter to you. I did meet Maxie and Lulu. Ah Come on you know I am not a big girl's night out person. Okay Okay. No. No. Yes, I will tell him."

She hung up and Soumia walked over to her and hugged her around the waist. "Mom, okay today? "

"The osteonecrosis is hurting her today. She was taking a nap. I will text her later that is easier for her."

Soumia nodded. "Ok."

Drew looked puzzled but was far too polite to ask. Instead he said. "Well come on Clan Quartermaine is waiting for us."

Annie hopped off the stool that she was sitting on and hooked her arm into Drew's "Okay Boy Scout." She turned to Soumia. "Reset the Alarms!"

"Yes, Agent Donnelly"

Dev knew exactly what Nisida was doing as he followed her from the Floating Rib to Sonyea. She stopped at various street corners and exchange things from her backpack for money from various stragglers on the street

Dev had grown up on the streets of Turkey, he knew a drug dealer when he saw one. The question was who was she dealing for, and when had she started. She had not been dealing when Carly had first taken her in, but only since the man in the parking lot had given her the backpack. She must have known him from before.

Near the soup kitchen Dara approached Nisida. The girl looked desperate and in tremendous pain.

Dev was about to walk over and say something when his arm was grabbed, and he was pulled into an alley by Donal Hasanpapa.

"Hey let me go" Dev shouted.

Donal Slapped him hard across the mouth "Keep your voice down you little twit. Mr. Shehu says hello."

Dev's eyes widen. The man let go of his arm. He smiled at Dev and said. "Yeah, Yeah I didn't introduce myself the other day. Hang me. I didn't want the girl to know who you are."

"Who are you?" Dev asked.

"Call me Donal, Ottoman, I am your new boss."

"Look" Dev said. "I, I gave Mr. Shehu the information that we agreed on. I don't; want to do this anymore. And you need to leave that girl alone."

Donal looked at the boy "Or what? You'll tell crazy Sonny? "

"Maybe" Dev said trying to make himself feel brave.

"Yeah, you go ahead kid, go tell Sonny. If he stops drooling on himself long enough to figure out that you were the one who fed us all the information on his family, he will kill you."

"Mr. Shehu and I had a deal, once he took over, he would leave me alone."

Donal laughed. "Boy, your brother in that Turkish prison he's eating now right? He's safe?"

Dev nodded.

"And you sister she is not turning tricks for the guards any, more right? Because we are taking care of your brother, she is back in school, living like a respectable girl?"

"Yes" Dev looked down at his feet.

"Then shut the hell up. And do what you are told."

Dev looked over at Nisida. "Does she need to be out dealing?"

Donal smiled. A weakness. "You like her huh? Tell you what. You sell her product; she just stays a spy."

Dev hated himself. "Yes. Ok"

Donal smiled. "Now there is something else I need you to do."

"What?"

"You're 19, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, your paperwork all in order?"

"Yes. DA Scorpio even helped."

Donal laughed. "Oh, that is even better, then he can't object without souring the whole deal."

"Object to what?"

"You are taking the test and joining the PCPD"


End file.
